


A date night

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Claiming behavior, F/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: Sans and Frisk, from Freedom For All, go on a date night. Some human doesn't like she's taken. Horrible bad behavior follows. (I believe this has a second part with smut, as a warning. Will post when I find it)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A date night

It was a normal date night right? Just Sans and Frisk, spending time together that wasn’t filled with politicians or the insanity of the house. And for once he knew that he wasn’t gonna get called with anything, cause Wing hadn’t had any weird ideas for a bit and Tess had Blaise to keep him in line. So he was actually relaxed as they walked through the park together hand in hand. They had just watched a movie and it was gonna be a bit till their favorite pizza place was open for the night crowd. He really should have known his life just wasn’t peaceful. He left her for only a moment to get her a nice cream, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he walked off. What he saw when he returned to her side had his magic rolling hard through him. Some human idiot, old enough to be her father, had backed the gentle woman into a tree and was blocking her between the fat bastard and the wood. His little human looked scared and shaky, the look sending a surge of protectiveness through him. He strode forward slowly, his left eye flaring with his magic. It was when he got closer that he ended up losing his temper, the mix of the small bit of conversation and the man lifting a hand to touch the irate skeleton’s mate a bad mix for the human. “Oh come on sweetheart. I got a nice big bed and everything. I can take care of you.” “I said no. Please go away. My fiancé will-“ “Fuck your fiancé. I can fuck you better I promise.”

His hands dropped the nice creams he held as a snarl slid from him, the sound drawing both those beautiful green eyes and the fat bastards blood shot ones to him. He didn’t even bother speaking, his magic flaring as he seized the man’s soul and threw him to the side, his body moving to Frisk’s side. His arms slid around the small female, her small hands clinging to his shirt as she looked up to him. The tiny female knew better than to really speak when he was this mad, not that he got this mad often, but she did try to calm him with the way she pressed against his body. He should have known the bastard wouldn’t get the hint, wouldn’t understand what kind of  _ monster _ hid below the magic made skin and hair. Below the slacker look he had cultivated for centuries. He could feel the man’s disgusting presence coming back towards them, bringing a cold smile to his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “Close your eyes sweetheart. Don’t open them till I tell you ok?” He waited for her nod as the human male behind him began ranting, his body slowly turning to face the man with his magic fully flared and excess coming like smoke from his eye. He could see the disgusting intent within the human, the corrupted dark blue of Conceit of the soul within the human.  _ ”Fuck off human. You don’t want to deal with me after you touched my bondmate.” _

“I should have known she was just a fucking monster fucker. You and her both are digusting.” The man said, bringing a dark laugh from Sans as he slipped his hands into his pockets. He could see the human’s intent was growing, knew exactly what the human was going to do. Wasn’t hard when the skeleton had dealt with so many like him, so many that thought they could put their hands on his mate. So many that didn’t realize he was no human, no kind soul like the small female. He was vengeance, he was rage and he was not going to play with this overweight balding waste of flesh. When the human charged he was already ready, a jagged bone manifesting in his hand as he lunged forward. He felt it as the blue tinged bone plunged deep into the man’s body, the angle making sure that Sans wouldn’t miss any vital organs as the sharp jagged edges cut through the soft flesh. The choked gasp made the skeleton laugh softly, his other hand rising to shove the human back. He watched as they fell, not even phased by the now frightened look on the man’s face. He crouched down with the bloody bone in his hand, still smiling that sadistic smile that was so reminiscent of his father’s.  _ ”You earned this human. You put your hands on my mate and then were stupid enough to insult her. Just be glad I’m gonna end this quick for her sake.” _ He lifted his hand and plunged his bone down, the crack of the man’s ribs audible as the blue tinged bone sank down and through the human’s heart. He twisted it hard, making sure no one could save this bastard before he stood up. He turned back to Frisk, his body moving to her and wrapping his arms around her trembling body. He could feel his possessiveness flowing like his magic even as he lowered his head to her neck. No one was gonna take his mate from him, not after all they had been through.  _ ”Mine.” _

Small hands slide up to his shoulders, clinging to his body as he felt her nod. His mouth parted, needing to mark her even as his magic flared from him and built within him to teleport. His sharp teeth sank in deep, the soft gasping moan only adding to the need he felt in him, needing this make to be felt even by the idiot humans. His magic flowed deep into the mark, the small part of him that could be gentle with her sliding a hand over her spine to keep her still and calm any reaction she might have even as he teleported them to their bedroom. She was  **his** .


End file.
